The present invention relates to a control panel arrangement for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a control panel arrangement which encompasses a lower part of the control panel and an upper part of the control panel between which a first and second air circulation channels are constructed, wherein said channels extend at least in segments approximately transversely to the vehicle direction and run at least regionally parallel to each other and are separated from each other by a channel wall and moreover lead to first and second air outlets arranged at least in the region of side ends of the control panel arrangement.
A known control panel arrangement for a motor vehicle is described in WO 97/49599 A1. This instrument panel arrangement possesses a lower part of the control panel as well as an upper part of the control panel between which a first and a second air circulation channel are constructed. These air circulation channels extend at least segment-wise approximately in a direction crosswise to the motor vehicle and run at least regionally parallel to one another, whereby they are separated from one another in their parallel regions by a channel wall. The first and second air circulation channels correspondingly lead to first and second air outlets, which lie in the region of lateral ends of the control panel arrangement. The ends of the control panel arrangement lie adjacent to the lateral structure, e.g., A columns. The disadvantage with this known control panel arrangement is the relatively large space requirements for the air circulation channels arranged one alongside the other, or (viewed in the direction of travel) one behind the other.